Gunshot
by August08
Summary: Being a father isn't always easy, but it can be rewarding. However, when his son gets in over his head with the Purple Dragons, Raphael does the only thing any parent would do for their child.
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

How had it gotten so cold so fast? And dark? He couldn't remember a time when even the stars refused to shine. His ears rang, a high pitched, annoying ring.

Only when he felt arms wrap around him did he manage to peel his eyes open. He stared into his own eyes. Warm, worried amber. No. Not his. Where had he seen those eyes before?

"Dad?" came a terrified male voice.

He knew that voice. But where...? Why couldn't he remember? He suddenly felt warm. He lifted his hand, finding it coated in thick, sticky red. What happened?

"Dad? Say something...please."

He opened his mouth, however his tongue felt too big to talk. His lungs seemed to close in on themselves and he began to gasp for breath.

"Please, Dad, stay with me. Uncle Don's on his way. Stay with me another bit longer."

His eyes started to slide closed. The young voice became more frantic.

"Dad? Dad! No, you gotta stay awake. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me. Dad!"

* * *

**A/N**: Show of hands: Who wants another chapter?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days earlier..._

A heavy sigh deflated his chest as he stood outside the door that declared, "I'm In Here. You're Out There. Let's Keep It That Way Another While Longer" framed in a poster that looked like a restricted area sign.

He didn't know whether or not he should knock. Things had been tense in the lair over the last couple of days. Ever since the big 1-5. He sighed again. Teenagers. Couldn't live with them, couldn't kill them and make it look like an accident.

"Just knock," Mona Lisa said from behind him.

Raphael looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm the last person he wants to see, right now."

"He's a kid, Raph. What's the worst he can do? You're his father."

"Am I? I don't feel like it."

Mona put her arms around him, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "He needs to know you're not mad. All he wants is your approval."

"I'm not mad. I'm...disappointed. If it's my approval Tony's looking for, he's going about it the wrong way."

"I'm sure when you were his age you did things Splinter didn't approve of."

Raphael swallowed. Mona smiled. She kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Talk to him. Be honest, but don't be cruel. Try to connect with him."

"I lost that connection a while ago."

"Well, try to get it back. But you're not going to find it standing out here. He can't hurt you."

"He knows ninjitsu."

"And who taught him that, Master Raphael?"

Mona reached out and knocked on the door. She kissed Raphael's cheek again and walked away. He took a breath and opened the door.

"Tony? Can I come in?"

"You can't read?"

Raphael opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The lithe salamander lay on his hammock, one leg hanging over the side. He wore a set of wireless headphones, his nose buried in his smartphone.

Raphael walked over and tapped his son on the head. "Can I talk to you?"

Tony looked up, amber eyes dull and bored. "Can you read?"

"I saw the sign, Tony. Yes, I can read. But I also need to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised what I can understand."

Tony scoffed and went back to his phone, turning up his music. Raphael slipped his fingers underneath the headset and pulled it off. A string of curses came through the speakers.

"Since when did you listen to this stuff?"

Tony snatched the headset from his father. "None of your business. Now, leave me alone."

"We used to talk all the time. What happened?"

"I grew up."

Raphael nodded, smiling sadly. "I get it. Don't want uncool Dad butting his nose into your life. Think you've got it all figured out."

Tony watched as his father headed for the door. Raphael paused with his hand on the handle. He turned to look at his son.

"You don't have to talk. But, just know I'll always be there for you. No matter the trouble. I love you no matter what."

Tony slipped the headset back on. "Whatever."

Raphael opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Tony glanced up for a brief moment before a text caught his attention.

_We're go for tonight. You in?_

Tony looked back at the door before sending off a reply saying that he was in.

* * *

Splinter walked into the kitchen to find Raphael sitting at the table nursing a glass of milk. He gave his son an amused look.

"I wish it was something stronger, sensei. Believe me," Raphael said.

Splinter walked over and sat down beside him. "I know. You promised Mona Lisa you would stop drinking when you started dating."

Raphael sighed, hanging his head. Splinter gave him a worried look.

"What is on your mind, my son?"

"Am I a bad father?" Raphael asked.

The wisened rat smiled. "You do not know how many times I have asked myself that same question while raising you and your brothers. It is a question I believe every parent asks themselves at some time during childhood, and even into their child's adult life."

Raphael looked up at him. "You still think you're a bad parent?"

"Sometimes I ask myself if I raised you boys right. Then I look at all the good you four have done over the years, all the lives you have saved, criminals you have helped put away. And I could not be more proud."

Raphael gazed down into his drink. "I think I slipped somewhere along the way. Tony he's...I don't know."

"He is going through a difficult time. He is trying to find his place, just like you did at his age. The teenage years can be trying, and your patience will be tested. But, he is your son, and he always will be. He needs his father to be understanding and waiting with a listening ear."

"But what do you do when he doesn't want anything to do with you?" Raphael asked.

Splinter put a hand on his son's. "That is when he needs you more than ever."

Raphael sighed and nodded. "Thanks, sensei."

Splinter patted his hand. "I am always here for you, my son."

Out in the lair, Tony crept towards the front door as quiet as he could. He could hear his father and grandfather talking in the kitchen. He paused at the doorway, ninja ears in training straining to hear anything that meant he had been found out.

Nothing.

Holding his breath, Tony tip-toed out into the sewers. Only as he left the lair behind and entered the winding tunnels did he release the breath and start running.

His heart hammered with adrenaline as excitement pumped through his veins. Tonight was his initiation. And nothing, especially not his killjoy Dad was going to ruin it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"Old man wouldn't leave me alone. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Tony and his friend, Cory turned when they heard footsteps approach. A small group of Dragons walked up, led by the second-in-command, Dragonface.

"Never had a mutant join the ranks before," the man said. "This should be interesting."

"I'm just as capable as any human," Tony replied.

"We'll see. Ready for your first test?"

The boys nodded. Dragonface brought them to a small store. Two of his men opened the steel outer door. He turned to face the boys again, holding out a brick.

"Who's got the guts to be a true Purple Dragon?"

Tony reached out and took the brick. Without a moment of hesitation, he hurled it through the glass window. Cory gave him a playful punch in the arm before following the others inside. Tony glanced around, half expecting sirens to start wailing.

Shrugging, he hopped inside and began packing up cash and other collectables. However, just as they were leaving, his cell phone began to ring. Tony pulled it out, and seeing his father's name quickly hung up.

"Good job, kid," Dragonface said. "You just might have what it takes. There's one more test before the final."

"Bring it on," Tony replied.

The human smirked, but it dropped when the boy's phone rang again. Tony growled as he hung up on his father one more time.

"Problems?"

"It's the Rents. It's nothing."

"If you need to go home..."

Tony scoffed. "The old man is just being an overprotective pain. I'm a Purple Dragon."

"Good. I'll see you boys tomorrow night."

The Dragons disappeared into a back alley as Tony and Cory made their way back home.

"Dude! I can't believe we just robbed a store! How cool is that?"

Tony half smiled. "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. See ya."

As Cory ran off for his apartment, Tony pulled back the manhole cover and dropped down into the sewers. He hurried through the tunnels, his pace quickening as his phone started ringing yet again.

He poked his head into the lair, and seeing no one around, made a break for the stairs.

"Not so fast, young man."

Tony came to a halt part way up the stairs. He hissed and turned around. His father, mother and grandfather stood behind him. His heart pounded with nervous anxiety at the cold glare in his father's amber eyes. His mother looked disappointed and worried, and his grandfather just seemed relieved to have him home safe and sound.

"Where did you disappear to?" Raphael asked.

"Nowhere."

"Tony," Mona started.

"I was nowhere," Tony insisted.

Raphael walked over and picked something off his son's jacket. Tony looked down, seeing the piece of glass in his father's fingers.

"You were out with that Rowe boy again, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"Tony-"

"You don't like him just because he's a human," Tony cut in.

"Your god-father is a human. Or have you forgotten about the Jones'?" Raphael asked.

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line. "Ya done?"

"Do not disrespect your father, Anthony. You had us all worried," Splinter said.

"What were you doing?" Mona asked. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy. I can't answer every time you call me."

Tony tried not to squirm under his father's intense glare. He wished he had been born with a shell so he could shrink into it. His tail twitched, and he wanted nothing more than to high tail it up the stairs to his room.

"You've earned yourself extra katas in practice tomorrow because of this little stunt," Raphael said.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Your actions have consequences, Tony. And some carry heavy ones," Raphael said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Can I go now?"

"Sure. I'll see you at five."

"Five?! In the morning?!"

Raphael looked at Mona and Splinter. "Is there an echo in here?"

"Raphael, you're such an ass-"

"Pardon?"

Tony clamped his mouth shut. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. I'll see you at five..._sensei_," he spat as if the word were poison.

He turned and stomped up the stairs. The lair echoed with a sharp snap as Tony slammed his bedroom door. Raphael sighed and shook his head. Mona walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You did the right thing, Raph."

"I know. I just feel as though I've pushed him away even further."

Splinter stepped up to him. "You must not second guess yourself, my son. A student will not have confidence in you if you do not first have confidence in yourself."

Raphael ran a hand over his face. "Right. Well, it's late and I have class in the morning." He gave Mona a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

"And...finish."

Tony landed in a heap on the floor. His chest heaved as he fought to breathe. His body ached, muscles screamed for relief. Raphael walked over and leaned over him.

"Learn your lesson, yet?"

"You trying to kill me?"

"Leonardo's son you are not," Raphael said. "Your uncle Leo would push himself beyond his limits in training. And you could barely get through a few simple katas."

"Simple? You call that simple?"

Raphael crossed his arms. "When I was your age I was pushing katas twice that hard. I'm going easy on you."

"Gee, don't do me any favours, sensei."

"Get cleaned up. You've earned a break."

Tony pushed himself to his feet and wobbled out to the bathroom. Mona walked in as he left.

"How was training?"

"Your husband is a cruel task master," Tony grumbled.

"That good, huh?"

Raphael shook his head. "Kid needs toughening up."

"He's fifteen, Raph, cut him some slack."

"Splinter never cut me any slack," Raphael said. "What doesn't kill him will only make him stronger."

Mona traced a finger over a long scar in his shell. Just one of many that decorated his well built form. She often wondered what his life had been like before they met. His brothers had told her he had been quite the hothead in his youth.

Mona ran her hands up her husband's shell, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just because you started baring scars at a young age, doesn't mean you have to let your son. You can be gentle."

"Not when a lesson has to be learned."

Mona nodded. "You're the sensei."

Tony watched from his place on the stairs. His phone chimed as a text came through.

_Semi-finals tonight. You ready?_

Tony sent off a reply before getting up and heading for his room. He needed his wits about him for tonight. There was no telling what Dragonface had in mind for their second test.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all so much who has read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story. I know I'm having fun writing it.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Tony ran out of his room to the landing, seeing Leonardo and his cousins, Blake and Kaley walk into the lair. He hissed, cursing his family for their poor sense of timing. Raphael, Mona and Splinter came out of the kitchen. The brothers embraced for a brief moment before greeting everyone else. Tony skulked down the stairs, eying the distance between him and the elevator. His uncle and cousins, along with his father, mother and grandfather stood within view of his escape.

He checked his phone. He had one hour before he had to beat it. Family or no, he wasn't going to miss this test. His male turtle cousin turned piercing blue eyes towards him, making Tony freeze in place. He always thought Blake's eyes were the same colour as ice. Because of it, he always called Blake the Ice King. While Blake took after his turtle father, Kaley took after their salamander mother, who also happened to be Mona Lisa's sister.

"Where's Missy?" Mona asked.

"Home with Shelly," Leonardo said. "She sends her love."

"How is Shelly?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo shrugged. "She's been better. She has her bad days and good days."

"The mind is a fragile thing," Splinter spoke. "Especially in one so young."

"Has April talked to Shelly yet?" Mona wanted to know. "I heard she went into children's psychology."

"April's been by," Blake replied. "But the only one Shelly opens up to is Kaley."

"And I'm not much help. I don't know what's wrong with her," Kaley said.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," Leonardo said. He turned his eyes towards his nephew. "Hey there, Tony. What's new?"

"Nothing," Tony answered.

"Still a salamander of few words," Blake stated.

"I was actually on my way out, so..."

"Tony, your family is here. Stay a visit for a while," Mona said.

Leonardo waved his hand. "If he's got plans, he's got plans." He addressed Tony. "Go and have fun. We can catch up some other time."

Tony gave him a little smile before making a dash for the elevator. Raphael looked at his brother.

"You're too easy on the kid, Leo."

Leonardo smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Raphael hadn't seen since they were kids. The eldest brother turned to his kids.

"Keep an eye on your cousin. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Blake and Kaley nodded before running for the elevator. Leonardo took a deep breath before letting it out in one quick huff.

"So, what's new with you guys?"

* * *

Tony and Cory followed Dragonface through back alleys until they came to a small branch bank. The lights still shone bright and people mingled inside. He turned to the boys, folding his arms over his chest.

"Here's your next test: The owners of this bank are behind on their protection payments. You two are gonna collect it. They've threatened to call the cops if any Dragons were to be seen, but since you boys aren't Dragons...officially...you'll have no problems."

"But, what if they do call the cops?" Cory asked, looking over at Tony.

"Scared?" Dragonface questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Cory shook his head. "No, sir."

"We'll do it," Tony said. "We'll get your money."

Dragonface leaned down at eye level with him. "Make sure you do. Because if not, it's gonna come out of your tail. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the boys said.

The man smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, get going."

Tony and Cory took off. On the rooftops above, Blake and Kaley watched as their cousin and his friend entered the bank across the street. The siblings looked at each other as panic erupted inside.

"Do we call Dad?" Kaley asked.

"We can handle-"

Blake was cut off by the sound sirens. They turned to see red and blue lights come speeding down the street. Blake grabbed his shell cell and dialled Tony's phone number.

"I'm in the middle of something, right now."

"Tony! Get out of there!" Blake yelled. "The cops are on your doorstep!"

"What?"

Tony appeared in the window and Blake heard him curse before disappearing again. Cop cars surrounded the bank, blocking off the exit. The siblings made their move as Tony and Cory came out of the back of the bank.

"Freeze!" someone yelled.

The boys froze, like a deer in headlights. One brave officer ventured forward, gun drawn. The boys looked at each other.

"Run," Cory said.

They threw the money bags at the officer and bolted. The officer took off after them, diving forward and grabbing Cory by the arm. Tony heard his friend yell, but didn't dare turn and look back. He couldn't get caught. If he had learned anything during training, a ninja's greatest weapon was invisibility. He scrambled up a fire escape and hit the rooftops.

"Tony!" he heard Kaley yell.

He finally turned around, seeing his cousins come running towards him. Blake hurried over and gave him a smack upside the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted. "Running around with humans? Going out in plain sight? What part of 'ninjas work in the shadows' don't you understand?"

"Uncle Raph is going to be _mad_," Kaley said.

Tony's eyes went wide. "No! You can't tell my Dad!"

"And why not?" Blake asked, crossing his arms.

"He'll have my head! He already thinks I'm only good for getting into trouble. He'll never let me leave the lair again if he finds out about this."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Blake said.

Tony dropped to his knees, folding his hands. "Please, Blake. Please! You can't tell anyone."

"No one lies to a sensei," Kaley told him. "They always find out."

Tony hung his head. "Please, guys, I'm begging you. I just need time to think."

"If you're in it with the Purple Dragons then our Dads can help. They've dealt with that crowd many times before," Kaley said.

"No, this is my mess. I have to clean it up. Dad and uncle Leo don't need to get involved."

Blake sighed and shook his head. "Why, Tony? Why would you get mixed up with the Dragons?"

"Because it was the opposite of what Dad wanted," Tony confessed. "I thought I could get under his shell if he saw me with a Purple Dragons tattoo."

"Oh...you would have gotten under his shell, alright," Kaley stated. "You do know you have the loose cannon for a Dad, right?"

"I'll figure something out," Tony said. "Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"What am I supposed to say to our Dad?" Blake asked.

"Tell him...you found me on a training run," Tony replied. "It wouldn't be lying...as such."

Blake shook himself, tensing his body and squeezing his eyes shut. "Against my honor as a ninja and eldest son. What has the world come to?"

"I'll be in your debt until the world ends if you don't tell your Dad," Tony whimpered.

"Okay! Okay! Fine. You win. But, you owe me _big_, Anthony," Blake said.

Tony looked up at him. "Thank you," he breathed in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm leaving the telling part to you."

Tony swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yeah. Right. Sure thing."

"Let's get back before our Dads come hunting us down," Blake said.

The cousins ran off, finding a secluded manhole and dropping down into the sewers. They walked into the lair to find the grown ups in the living room talking. Before anyone could ask where they had been, Tony disappeared upstairs and into his room.

"Where were you guys?" Raphael asked.

"Training run," Blake replied. "Had a game of tag."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't press. He looked at the clock.

"It's late. We should be getting home," he said. He got up from the couch. "It was great seeing you again."

"Do not wait so long between your next visit," Splinter told him.

Leonardo gave his father a respectful bow. "I'll try not to, Master Splinter."

Upstairs, Tony cracked open his bedroom door, just enough to see his uncle and cousins leave through the sewers. He closed the door again and went over to his bed, falling down into the hammock and burying his face in the pillow.

_"I'm leaving the telling part to you."_

"How am I supposed to tell my Dad that I'm the Purple Dragons' Most Wanted?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Central Park. Tonight. Seven. Be there or we'll find you._

Tony whimpered as he read the text message over again. Dragonface hadn't been lying when he said he would take the botched job out of his tail. No one crossed the Purple Dragons. He knew what happened to anyone who double crossed them. The poor souls were never seen or heard from again. The Dragons had gotten more ruthless in the last few years.

Tony looked at his bedside clock. 6:49 pm. If he was going to make it he had to leave now. He pulled on his leather jacket, put his phone in the pocket and headed out of his room. His mother and grandfather sat on the couch watching TV. He couldn't see his father. Tony crept downstairs and over to the elevator.

"And where are you going?" Mona asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Just going for a run. Need some air," Tony replied.

"Alright. Be safe."

Tony ducked into the elevator and rode it to street level. He gazed around the warehouse, still not seeing his father. Hoping Raphael was with his brothers, Tony left the warehouse and hit the rooftops. He ran until he reached Central Park. He dropped down into an alley and studied his surroundings. A few cars drove by, and people began filing out of the park. When the coast was clear, Tony took off through the gates, finding Dragonface and his men in a secluded section.

"So, you did show up."

"Dragonface, please. I can get you what you want. I can get you the money back. I can sneak into police headquarters."

"Sorry, kid. But, I'm afraid that ship has sailed," Dragonface said. "I said no cops."

Tony swallowed hard. "Someone must have tripped a silent alarm. We had everyone tied up. But-"

"I told you if you botched up the job I was going to take it out of your hide. My nephew is in jail right now because of you."

"But, I..."

Tony trailed off as he felt a familiar presence come up behind him. His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. Amber eyes glared out of the shadows, cutting through him and into the Purple Dragons. The men stepped back, all except Dragonface.

"Who's this guy?"

"Oh crap," Tony whispered in horror as his father stepped out of the darkness.

Dragonface grinned, cruel and wicked. "Well, well. When the kid told me he had a famous father, I wasn't expecting you, Red."

Raphael walked over and stood between the human and his son. He looked at Tony. "You're lucky I followed you when I did. What were you thinking?"

Tony shrank into himself. "I...wasn't?"

"Blake told me what happened last night," Raphael said. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry," Tony whimpered.

"And you," Raphael continued, addressing Dragonface. "Who are you to threaten my son?"

"The kid owes me," the man replied. "He's got a debt to repay."

Raphael pushed Tony behind him and stepped closer to the human. His amber eyes burned with murder and hatred.

"Whatever you_ think_ he owes you, goes through me," the turtle growled.

Dragonface smiled, cold and calculating. It set Tony on edge.

"I'm so glad you see things my way," Dragonface said, voice low and menacing.

He reached for something in his jacket, and the next second the night exploded with the roar of a gunshot. Raphael's eyes went wide as he took a choking gasp. He stumbled backwards, hands going to his stomach.

"Dad!" Tony screamed.

Raphael collapsed, choking on his own breath. Dragonface replaced the smoking gun. He looked from the turtle to the salamander.

"Consider the debt repaid," he said before he and his men walked away.

Tony grabbed for his phone as he pulled off his jacket. He dropped to his knees and pressed the jacket to the gushing wound. Blood pooled around him as he listened to the agonizing rings.

"Pick up!" he yelled into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Don! You have to come quick!"

"Tony? Slow down, what's going on?" Donatello asked.

"Dad's been shot."

"What?! Where?!"

"We're in Central Park. I'll explain later, just...hurry! There's so much blood!"

"Okay. I've got a lock on your phone's GPS. Keep pressure on the wound and don't let your father go to sleep. Try and keep him awake."

The line went dead. Tony put the phone back in his jacket pocket, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Dad? Stay with me, okay? Uncle Don's on his way. Just stay with me another bit longer."

Raphael continued to gasp and choke for air. Tony looked down at the ground. He had never seen so much blood in his life. Not even on TV did they ever show this much blood.

Tony began to break down, wishing his uncle would hurry up. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. I didn't mean...I didn't want...Dad, please don't close your eyes. Uncle Don's almost here."

He pressed harder on the wound, fighting to slow the bleeding. He didn't think there was this much blood in the body. How much more could someone lose before they died of blood loss?

Tony shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Not now. Donatello was on the way, he would know how to fix this. He just had to keep his father awake and alert.

"You're going to kill me when this is over," Tony said. "You're never going to let me leave the lair unsupervised again."

He looked down at his father's face. Raphael's eyes were beginning to glaze over, staring off into nothing. His breathing started to grow more shallow.

"Dad?"

Raphael met his gaze. Tony swallowed hard. The fire behind his father's eyes was no longer there. Tony felt his own eyes burn with scorching tears. He pressed harder on the wound, not knowing what else to do. How far away was his uncle?

"You gotta stay with me. Okay, Dad?"

Tony looked up when he heard the roar of an engine. He saw a familiar green van head through the gate. His heart soared. Donatello was almost here.

"He's here. Hear that, Dad? Uncle Don is almost here. He'll patch you up and..."

Tony's smile dropped as his father's eyes began to drift closed, his breathing slowing even more.

"Dad? Dad?"

Raphael's eyes slid shut, his lips parting to release a soft breath. Panic erupted through Tony.

"Dad? Dad? No. No, no, no! Please, no!"

He buckled, consumed by panic and grief.

"Dad!" he screamed in anguish.

* * *

**A/N**: Ain't I evil? Hope you're still enjoying the story. Feedback is always welcome.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle Shell came to a screeching halt, the back doors flew open and Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo jumped out. Tony lay across Raphael's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The pathway lay scarred in crimson, pooling around both father and son. Donatello and Leonardo hurried in to assess the situation. Michelangelo pulled Tony away so his brothers could work. Donatello checked for a pulse, meeting Leonardo's worried gaze and shaking his head. The blue masked brother began chest compressions while Donatello removed the jacket and studied the wound.

"Come on, Raph," Leonardo whispered as he pounded away on his brother's chest.

"Mikey, the AED," Donatello said.

Michelangelo ran back to the Battle Shell to retrieve the device. He hurried back, almost dropping the thing in Donatello's lap. Tony stood by and watched, the only thing he could do. He felt numb, his mind blank. Tears continued to stream down his face. He vaguely registered that he was covered in blood. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. The only thing that did was his uncles getting his father breathing again.

Donatello placed the pads on Raphael's chest as Leonardo continued the compressions. The AED announced that it was charging. A moment later it gave the order to clear the area. Raphael's body jolted as the electrical shock shot through him. Leonardo checked for a pulse. He shook his head at Donatello's questioning look and began doing compressions again. Donatello charged the AED.

"Come on, Raphael, breathe," Leonardo grunted.

Michelangelo moved in to do the compressions while his brother took a break. Tony walked over to a tree and slid down the trunk until he was sitting. He looked down at his body. He was more red than green. He knew it was hopeless. His father had lost too much blood.

"Wake up, Raphie," Michelangelo said. "You can't die, yet."

The AED chimed. Another shock. Donatello checked for a pulse. Michelangelo made to move, but his brother stopped him.

"Leo get the stretcher," Donatello ordered, voice frantic. "STAT!"

Leonardo ran off for the Battle Shell, coming back with the gurney. Tony looked up to see Donatello and Michelangelo lift his father up on the stretcher. He got to his feet and hurried after them. They put Raphael in the back and Donatello and Leonardo climbed in.

"Tony, get up front with Mikey," Donatello instructed.

Tony nodded and did as he was told. Michelangelo jumped in behind the wheel and sped off towards the lair. Tony glanced in the back, which had been set up like a make shift ambulance. Donatello pulled out IV drips and needles, sticking them in Raphael's arm.

"Is he...?"

"He's got a pulse, but it's weak. He's lost a fair amount of blood," Donatello explained. "This is going to be touch and go."

Michelangelo pulled the Battle Shell into the warehouse. The van hadn't stopped for a second and Donatello and Leonardo had the stretcher out the back doors and to the elevator. Michelangelo guided Tony and they all made their way down. Mona and Splinter were waiting for them. With no time to explain, Leonardo and Donatello rushed Raphael into the operating room. Michelangelo followed behind them. Mona rushed over to Tony, checking him for injuries.

"It's not mine," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and broke down. Mona pulled him into her arms, holding him close. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

She brought him to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Tony got in and Mona left to give him some privacy. He slowly washed himself, the water running red as the blood flowed off his body. He stared into the crimson water. It should have been him who had been shot, not his father. Why would he put himself in the line of fire?

"He was trying to protect me," Tony whispered. He looked down at his hands. "He's always tried to protect me. And I go and get him shot as payment."

He got out of the tub and dried himself off, pulling out the plug and watching the water disappear down the drain. The tub remained stained in red. He turned and left the bathroom. Missy, Blake, Kaley and Shelly came in through the door as he came out. Bowing his head, Tony headed up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"How is he?" Missy asked.

Mona shrugged. "Raph's in surgery. And Tony...I don't know. He hasn't spoken much. I don't know what happened."

Blake and Kaley looked at each other, both wearing the same worried expression. Shelly started towards the stairs, but her mother stopped her.

"Let's leave Tony alone for a while. He needs time to himself. Okay?"

Shelly nodded and went to sit with her grandfather on the couch. Blake and Kaley soon joined them and Splinter put on a show that they all would enjoy watching.

* * *

The clock chimed nine o'clock before the door of the operating room opened. Everyone looked up when the three brothers came out into the living room. Mona folded her hands and put them to her mouth, eyes filling with tears of worry.

"Raph's stable," Donatello started. "We managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. He's on life support to give his lungs a chance to recover."

"Will he wake up?" Shelly asked, voice soft.

"We don't know, sweetie," Leonardo replied. "Uncle Raph he...he's lost a lot of blood."

"Can't you give him more?" the thirteen year old wanted to know.

"There's not enough here to replace what uncle Raph lost," her father answered. "If he does wake up, he's going to be sick."

"How sick is sick?" a voice sounded from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Tony standing just beyond the stairs. He looked from one uncle to another.

"Are you saying that Dad...he won't...he won't be the same?"

"I'm sorry, Tony," Donatello said. "But...that's what we're saying. He's going to be weak, and extremely tired. We did have some blood stored, but like Leo said, it wasn't enough to replace what your Dad lost."

Tony's lip began to quiver. "Can I see him?" he whispered, voice cracking with emotion.

His uncle nodded. He turned and walked into the infirmary. His father lay in one of the beds, hooked up to a life support tube, a heart monitor and IV drips. Tony ran a hand over his mouth, eyes burning as he stepped over to the bed. He held his hand out, his fingers hovering over his father's hand.

"This is so messed up," he breathed, looking at his father. "It should be me in that bed, not you. That bullet was meant for me. I'm the one who deserves to get shot. Me. Not you."

He fell down into a nearby chair, tears stinging his eyes. His chest shuttered as he took a shaky breath.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why would you take the shot that was meant for me? What did I do to deserve your protection? And now because of me you're going to live with the consequences of my stupid actions."

His father's words echoed through his memories. Tony bit his lip.

"Is this what you meant? When you told me some of my actions would carry heavy consequences?" He leaned his elbows on the bed, putting his hands to his mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Dad, I am so, so sorry. Please. You have to wake up. If you died for good...I would never be able to live with myself." He took his father's hand in his, holding it up and placing it to his forehead. "So, you have to wake up. I'm begging you."

He looked at his father's face, as still and motionless as a statue. Tony laid his hand back on the bed and stood up, heading for the door. He paused and turned around.

"If you ever pull through this...I'll never disobey you again."

He opened the door and walked out of the room.

As the door closed, the heart monitor skipped a beat as Raphael's left hand twitched.


	7. Chapter 7

Shelly slipped away from the adults, making her way upstairs. She had seen Tony go up to his father's room after coming out of the infirmary. She walked up to the open door and peeked in. Her cousin lay on his Dad's side of the bed, curled up into a ball. His shoulders shook as he sobbed. Shelly stepped inside, going over to her weeping cousin.

"Tony?"

He looked up. "Shelly? I didn't hear you come in," he said as he sat up and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your Dad."

Tony sniffed as he tried to regain his composure. "Yeah. Me too."

Shelly sat down on the bed next to him. Neither one spoke for a moment, then Shelly finally broke the silence.

"Your Dad's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"I haven't seen his ghost."

Tony looked down at her. She met his gaze. "His ghost?" he asked.

"It doesn't happen all the time. But...I can see things. Things other people can't." She looked down at her hands. "I hear their voices, too."

"I don't remember you talking about it before."

Shelly swallowed. "It only started happening the last time I went topside with my Dad. We got separated and I was trying to find my way home, but instead I found a group of tattooed men trying to rob another man, but he wasn't cooperating."

"Purple Dragons," Tony whispered.

Shelly nodded, her eyes becoming haunted. "I've never heard thunder so loud...or seen so much blood." She trembled. "The voices started after that."

"I'm so sorry."

Shelly looked up at him again. "You didn't shoot the man. And you didn't shoot your Dad. He'll forgive you."

"If he ever wakes up."

Shelly put her hand on his. "I've never told anyone about that night. You're the first."

"You haven't even told Kaley?"

Shelly shook her head. "I was afraid to say anything...because I thought I had dreamt the whole thing. When I finally found my Dad and showed him where it happened, there was nothing there. No body, no blood. Nothing."

"If you've never told anyone, why did you tell me?" Tony asked.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Mom and Dad think I can't hear them when they talk, but I'm not deaf. I heard Dad tell Mom that you were getting in with the wrong crowd. I was afraid it was the tattooed men I saw. I wanted to warn you, but I was too afraid to come out of my shell. The voices were really bad and I couldn't get them out of my head."

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Seems like the only thing I'm good for is making people worry."

"Your Dad was trying to protect you," Shelly said. "I know if it was either Blake or Kaley in your situation, my Dad wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for them. That's just what Daddies do. You can't go blaming yourself. You didn't pull the trigger. And I know uncle Raph wouldn't blame you. So, don't blame yourself."

Tony smiled and held her tighter. "Thanks, kid."

Shelly chuckled. "You're a kid, too, Tony. And as kids we make mistakes our parents have to dig us out of. But, that's why they're the parents. They know a thing or two because they've seen a thing or two."

The cousins turned when they heard a knock on the door. Leonardo stood in the archway, smiling at them.

"How long have you been there?" Shelly asked.

"Long enough," her father replied with a smile. "Ready to go home?"

"Can we come back to visit?"

"Of course."

Shelly beamed. She gave Tony a hug, holding him tight. "Remember, no blaming yourself," she told him.

"I'll try not to," Tony replied.

She broke away and hopped off the bed. She met her father at the door. She turned back to her cousin one final time and waved. Tony waved back.

"If I hear that you're having a pity party I'm gonna kick your butt," Shelly said.

Tony laughed. "I promise, Shelly. No pity party."

Shelly gave a quick nod. "Good. I'll see you later."

"Later."

Tony watched as his uncle and cousin disappeared downstairs. He ran a hand over his Dad's pillow and sighed. Only after he heard the others leave did he get up and go downstairs. He went into the infirmary and laid down on the bed next to his father.

"I'm staying with you until you wake up," Tony whispered. "So, the only way to get rid of me, is to come back."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: A little short, but I wanted to have a moment between Shelly and Tony. I hope you're still all enjoying the story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and helps keep me writing. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one


	8. Chapter 8

"Mona, can I talk to you?" Donatello asked.

"Sure, Donnie. What is it?"

Tony looked up from the colouring book he was working on with Shelly. His uncle and mother went into the kitchen. Tony put the pencil down and made to get up.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Shelly.

She nodded and he snuck over to the kitchen doorway.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mona asked.

"It's about Raph. He's not doing so good."

"In what way?"

"He's started to run a fever. I think the medication that's keeping him in a coma is making him sick," Donatello explained.

Mona fell silent for a moment. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We wake him up."

The adults turned to see Tony in the doorway. His eyes held the same determined fire as his father. It was the same kind of fire that said there was no use in arguing.

"There's no guarantee that he will wake up, Tony," Donatello said.

"Dad's a fighter. He always was. There's no way he'd let a simple bullet keep him down," Tony stated.

Donatello looked at Mona. She nodded her agreement.

"Wake him up, Don. It's time he came home."

A few minutes later saw the entire Hamato clan gathered around Raphael's bedside. Donatello carefully removed the life support tube and picked up a syringe. He injected the contents into the IV.

"I hope you're right about this," Donatello told Mona.

Mona pushed Tony towards the bed. "He should hear your voice," she whispered in his ear.

Tony swallowed as he made his way over to the bed. He leaned down and took his father's hand.

"Dad? It's time to get up."

He looked up at his mother when he didn't get a reaction. She motioned for him to keep talking. He bit his lip and turned back to his father. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eye could see Shelly standing beside him.

"We're all waiting for you, Dad," Tony continued. "It's been three weeks. It's time to wake up."

Raphael's face remained still. Tony bowed his head as tears began to build.

"Please, Dad. You have to wake up. You can't leave on the note we left on."

"Tony," Shelly breathed.

Tony looked up to see his father's face twist in mild discomfort. His heart soared and he laughed.

"Come on, Dad. You can do it. Open your eyes."

A soft moan filled the room before Raphael took a shaky breath. His eyes flickered open, resting on his son's face.

"Hey, kiddo," he rasped.

"Dad? Dad!"

Raphael grunted as Tony threw his arms around his neck. The boy buried his face in his father's shoulder. There were shouts and cheers of joy. Mona rushed over and embraced her husband and son.

"We thought you were gone, Bro," Michelangelo said, wiping away tears.

"I was," Raphael whispered. "But...someone gave me a reason to stick around."

He touched his forehead against Tony's.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, kid."

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess," Tony said.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Raphael met Shelly's gaze. "You keep this guy out of trouble while I was gone?"

Shelly smiled and nodded. "Yes, sensei."

Raphael returned the smile. "Good."

He sighed as he closed his eyes again. Splinter ushered the others to the door.

"The danger has passed. Now, we must let him rest."

Mona kissed Raphael on the cheek before leaving the room. Tony crawled into the bed next to his father as Shelly followed the others.

"If you need anything, Dad, I'm right here."

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"And finish," Raphael gasped.

Tony stopped in his katas and bowed, however, worry overtook him as he saw the exhausted look on his father's face.

"You okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine. I just...need to sit down."

Raphael fell into the chair behind him with a grunt. He panted for breath, wiping the perspiration from his brow. Tony walked over to him.

"Do you need uncle Don?"

Raphael shook his head. "No, no. I'm just a little tired is all. I'll be fine."

Tony looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Raphael sighed. "I don't blame you for this, Tony. You know that."

"You should. If I hadn't been such a rebel you wouldn't be anemic right now."

"Did you pull the trigger?" Raphael asked.

"No."

"Then you didn't put me in this situation. Dragonface did. I would much rather it be me than you that he shot."

Tony's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why? After everything I put you through? Why did you put yourself in harm's way?"

Raphael pulled him into a hug, holding him close. "Because you're my son, Tony. I'll always put myself in harm's way to protect you. No matter what."

Tony buried his face in his father's shoulder and broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Raphael rubbed his son's back.

"Please stop blaming yourself, Tony. This was out of your control. I wasn't going to let you pay for a stupid mistake. God knows I've made my fair share of them. But like my father was there to bail me out, I will always be there to bail you out. It's my job."

Tony wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck, feeling the strength of his father's arms around him.

"No more blaming yourself, okay? Everything worked out."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Tony pulled away and nodded. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Raphael patted his cheek, smiling.

"Just so you know, I'm holding you to that promise."

Tony frowned. "What promise?"

"The one where you said if I ever pulled through you would never disobey me again."

Tony swallowed. "You heard that?"

Raphael nodded. "Every word."

Tony smiled. "I guess a promise is a promise."

Raphael put his hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him forward, putting their foreheads together.

"Let me make one more."

"And what's that?"

"I'll always have your back. You can bet on it."

* * *

**A/N**: That's all she wrote. It's been fun. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your support means the world to me and has kept me writing for the last eleven years. You guys rock!

**P.S**.: I have another story in mind with this crazy cast of characters. I'm curious to know what you all think of the OCs. Should I continue to explore more with the kids? Or leave it as just one story? Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one


End file.
